Besoin d'être sauvée
by spidi
Summary: de simples paroles, de simples regards, et pourtant, c'est tout un avenir qui se joue…


TITRE : **Threads ou Besoin d'être sauvée** ( ça c'est mon titre pour le passage que je développe…( )

AUTEUR : Speedy

E-MAIL : : **AVERTISSEMENT!** Cette histoire est largement tirée de rumeurs et Spoilers sur une grande partie des épisodes de la **SAISON 8** ! Il est donc préférable de PASSER SON CHEMIN si l'on ne veux rien savoir à l'avance !

RESUME : de simples paroles, de simples regards, et pourtant, c'est tout un avenir qui se joue…

DISCLAMER : Absolument rien à moi (ni titre, ni histoire, ni idées)…De mieux en mieux ! Bref, tout à la MGM.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Alors bon, encore une fois, mon inspiration m'est venue en lisant des articles sur le net qui résumaient les épisodes de la saison 8. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert la rumeur selon laquelle l'épisode 15 « Threads » (je crois) allait mettre à nouveau en scène cette histoire d'ascension avec Danny Boy et Oma, mais aussi une mise au point entre Sam et Jack…(ce qui promet d'être croustillant…_rire sadique _). Donc, j'ai un peu fait travailler ma cervelle et j'ai imaginé comment ça allait se passer et qu'est ce que j'aimerais qui soit dit dans certains passages ( sinon, j'irai porter plainte contre la production pour abus de confiance de fans dévoués, détournement de ship abusif et brutal, et non assistance à personne en danger ! _( en l'occurrence, moi, puisque je crois que si Sam et l'autre là se marient, j'aurais une crise cardiaque !)_ Et aussi……Quoi ?…La ferme ?…Quel est le rapport entre ce que je suis entrain de dire et une ferme ?……Ta gueule ?…Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? ( _ Jonnhy !_ )…Ah ! Tais toi ! … OO …èé…Comment ça tais toi ! C'est comme ça qu'on parle aux auteurs !….Bon bon ça va…

Voili voilou ! Bref, bonne lecture tout de même ! Et si possible, écrivez moi vos commentaires !

Les phrases en bleu sont des spoilers.

Oma revient pour proposer à Daniel une nouvelle ascension, car une galaxie entière est en grand danger.

Ce dernier prend enfin sa décision : sacrifier à nouveau sa vie pour sauver celles de millions de gens. Alors qu'il réunit ses affaires, il passe devant le labo de Sam et la voit préoccupée.

Sam ? Quelque chose vous préoccupe ?

Elle se tourne légèrement, sortant de ses pensées.

Daniel ? Non, tout va bien, merci…

Vous êtes sûre ? Dit-il d'un air peu convaincu.

Oui, je vais bien…

Elle lui sourit quelques instants, pour le rassurer, mais son visage trahit son inquiétude. Il s'en aperçoit, et prend un air malicieux.

C'est en rapport avec Pete et sa demande , n'est-ce pas ?

Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais ? Demande-t-elle d'un air mi amusé, mi agacé. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous poser ces questions…Comment allez vous ?

Daniel redevient soudain bien plus sérieux.

Moi…et bien, on fait aller. Mais plus pour longtemps…

Elle prend un air désolé.

Daniel…

Sam…

Elle le fixe, le regard plein de mélancolie.

Ne faites pas ça…Le supplie-t-elle.

Je dois le faire ! Répond le jeune archéologue, résigné.

Vous n'y êtes pas forcé ! Je vous en prie Daniel, écoutez moi !…

Elle tente de capter son attention et de le convaincre.

Oma vous a laissé le choix. Je sais, dit-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompe, que ce choix est loin d'être équitable, il est même cruel après ce que vous avez déjà subi…

Elle fait une pause, émue.

Daniel, nous avons déjà perdue une très grande amie ; en ce qui me concerne, je ne sais pas si je…je

Elle tourne la tête pour cacher son trouble. L'évocation de Janet la retourne encore. Il s'en rend compte et comprend sa réaction. Cependant, il sait que sa décision est la bonne.

Sam…vous vous trompez…je n'ai pas le choix…dit-il doucement.

Il capture son regard. Il voudrait lui faire comprendre le bien fondé de son choix.

Oma a été très claire. Si je ne m'élève pas, nous ne pourrons jamais retrouver les éléments qui nous manque pour vaincre définitivement Anubis…et de plus cette fois, il n'y aura pas qu'une victime dans cette galaxie…vous le savez aussi bien que moi…

Il fait une pause. Sam tente de cacher sa peine.

Vous savez, ce n'est pas de guetté de cœur que je vais accepter. Cela me rend aussi triste que vous de vous quittez tous à nouveau…Vous êtes comme ma famille…

Il relève la tête vers le plafond et fait le tour de la pièce, se passant les mains dans les cheveux, submergé par sa propre émotion.

Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu faire ; je suis si jeune ! J'aurai voulu partir au Tibet, comme mon grand père, j'aurais voulu encore une fois m'asseoir en haut d'une colline et regarder les étoiles, j'aurais voulu trouver une autre femme qui me plaise autant que Sha're et avoir des enfants…J'aurais voulu dire à Sha're tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle, combien je l'aimais, avant de la perdre…

Il se retourne brutalement, sortant de sa nostalgie. A nouveau, il la fixe. Sam laisse glisser une larme.

Et c'est pour cela que j'accepte les conditions d'Oma. Pour que les gens de cette galaxie aient leur chance d'accomplir ce qui leur tiens à cœur, ce qu'ils risquent de regretter un jour de ne pas avoir fait…Vous comprenez ?

Elle reste silencieuse mais acquiesce de la tête. Daniel l'observe tendrement alors qu'elle baisse la tête et s'essuie les yeux.

Allez lui parler…

Pardon ? Hésite-t-elle en tournant son visage vers son ami.

Il faut que vous régliez tous les deux cette situation. Elle dure depuis trop longtemps…

Je pensais discuter ce soir avec Pete…

Je ne parlais pas de Pete…

Elle reste interdite, puis baisse la tête, comprenant où il veut en venir.

Vous savez très bien que nous…

Je ne vous dis pas que cela finira comme je vous le souhaite, mais au moins, vous et Jack aurez mis les choses au clair et fait disparaître ce malaise. L'interrompt-il. Vous êtes tous deux au tournant de vos vies. Il est temps Sam…

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, semblant désorientée. C'est cet instant que choisit Daniel pour continuer son rangement. Il quitte la pièce, laissant Sam dans ses réflexions.

…

Quelques heures plus tard…

Sam décide de suivre le conseil de son ami, une sorte de dernière faveur qu'elle accomplie. Elle se retrouve devant la porte du bureau de Jack, hésite, puis toque.

Entrez !

Elle obéit, tout en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Mon général ?

Carter ?

Je peux vous parler quelques minutes ?

Je vous en prie. Cela me permettra de me débarrasser quelques temps de toute cette paperasse.

Jack s'installe, les pieds sur le bureau, les mains derrière la tête et l'observe tranquillement. Sam a la tête baissée. Un silence hésitant fait à présent place.

Il faut que nous mettions certaines choses au clair…

Il fixe son ancienne coéquipière, attendant la suite. Puis soudain, il crois comprendre.

Carter si c'est à propos de votre salaire…

Ce n'est à propos de mon salaire, le coupe-t-elle.

Ah…Pour des vacances, ce serait bien la première fois que…

Non, ce n'est pas non plus à propos de vacances.

De l'équipe ?

Non…

Surpris, il se tait et réfléchit.

Ah bon…Alors, que devrions nous mettre au clair ?

Elle hésite toujours tête baissée. Puis elle relève enfin la tête et capte le regard de l'homme

Nos relations.

Il ne bronche pas.

Je ne vois pas trop le rapport…répond il, imitant le levé de sourcil de Teal'c.

Je pense qu'il est temps que nous éclaircissions notre situation…à tous les deux…

Je ne comprends pas…

Il commence à s'agiter, même si son visage n'exprime aucune émotion.

Mon général, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ne vous faites pas passer pour plus bête que vous ne l'êtes.

Sam fixe intensément les yeux marron de Jack. Lui, descend ses jambes du bureau, se décidant à réagir avant que tout dérape.

Ecoutez, _Colonel_, je ne pense pas que ce soit ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour discuter de ce genre de choses…

Et moi je crois qu'au contraire il est plus que temps qu'on en parle, _Jack. _

Ils se fixent longuement. Lui pour lui faire comprendre qui est le chef ; elle par défi. Mais c'est lui qui tourne finalement la tête, lisant dans le regard de la jeune femme toute sa frustration mais aussi toute sa détermination.

Je ne veux plus me voiler la face…Je ne veux plus et je ne _peux_ plus. J'ai envie de profiter un peu de ma vie, j'ai envie d'être heureuse et épanouie…

Cette fois, c'est de la tristesse et de la détresse qui transparaissent sur le visage de Sam.

Je ne vois pas ce qui vous en empêche…

Vous !

Leurs regards s'accrochent une fois encore. Jack essaie de cacher son désarroi et son inquiétude. La situation lui échappe. Mais ce qui le préoccupe encore davantage, c'est la tonalité qu'a pris la voix de Sam : elle semble si triste et désespérée.

Moi ? Je ne vous jamais demander quoi que ce soit…

Et c'est bien ça le problème ! Vous ne dites jamais rien !

Ils restent un instant à s'observer.

Désolé, mais je ne comprends absolument pas ce que vous attendez de moi…

Il sent que le fait de garder une contenance face à elle, énerve la jeune femme, mais c'est plus fort que lui. C'était déjà ainsi qu'il s'était protégé de sa tristesse quand Daniel avait décider de mourir la première fois.

Jack, cela fait déjà plusieurs années que…que votre présence me trouble…Au début, j'ai pensé que ce n'était que de l'amitié mais c'est plus que ça…Bien _plus_ que ça…

Il reste silencieux et la regarde, mais son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'il a peur qu'elle ne l'entende.

Et puis, il y a eu ce test Zat'ark et là, il n'y avait plus de doutes. Seulement, j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais, de m'engager et souffrir…Mais surtout, j'avais et j'ai encore peur de ce que _vous_, vous ressentez ou ne ressentez pas…

Vous oubliez Shanahan dans tout ça…

Sa voix s'est étrangement enrayée à cette phrase

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus !…C'est pour cela que je suis venue vous voir : J'ai _besoin _de savoir…

Sam est perdue. Elle se sent si vulnérable tout à coup, face à cet homme qui détient entre ses mains tout son avenir. Comment a-t-elle laissé une telle situation s'installer ?

Savoir quoi ?

L'obstination de Jack à se renfermer sur lui même la met hors d'elle.

Bon dieu ! Mais, ce que vous ressentez !

Il n'en peux plus. Elle veux qu'il exprime ses sentiments ? Très bien ! Il se relève, appuie ses mains contre son bureau et capte le regard de la jeune femme.

Vous croyez réellement que c'est une solution ? Que ça va arranger les choses ? Tout ce que cela va apporter, c'est nous mettre dans une posture dangereuse vis à vis de l'armée et nous embrouiller un peu plus encore !…Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi !

Je n'en sais rien ! Vous ne parlez jamais de vos sentiments, vous n'exprimez jamais ce que vous ressentez !

Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? J'ai peur moi aussi !…

Tous deux restent interdis. Il baisse la tête, surpris par ses propres paroles. Mais maintenant, c'est déjà trop tard…

J'ai peur de mes sentiments Sam…J'ai peur pour vous quand vous êtes en danger. J'ai peur de ne jamais vous voir revenir de ces missions. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous protéger…

Elle parcours son visage. Il semble aussi perdu qu'elle, aussi triste. Les paroles de Jack l'attendrissent.

Jack…Je n'ai plus besoin d'être sauvée…dit-elle, doucement.

Et c'est bien ça qui est dommage… murmure-t-il.

Il regarde la main de la jeune femme posée sur le bureau, hésite, puis s'en saisit avec tendresse.

Au moins, j'avais une raison de garder un œil sur vous. Maintenant, vous êtes totalement indépendante, dans tous les domaines…Et ça aussi, j'en ai peur…

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

Sam…j'ai peur de définitivement vous perdre…

Ils restent silencieux, à se regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle sait qu'il vient de répondre à ses attentes. Une forte émotion étreint leur cœur à tel point que ça en devient presque douloureux. Ils savent tous deux que les mots seraient de trop en cet instant. Mais ce moment est interrompu par un raclement de gorge. D'abord étonné de ne pas s'être aperçu que l'on avait ouvert la porte, Jack réalise qui se trouve dans l'encadrement. Immédiatement, Sam et Jack se séparent. Mais le mal est déjà fait…

Kerry ? Ne trouve qu'à dire Jack.

Papa ? Prononce avec difficulté Sam.

Jacob et Kerry Jonhson fixent les deux militaires. Alors que le regard de Jacob est empli de colère, celui de la jeune femme trahit sa déception mais aussi une sorte de résignation. Le Tok'ra, après avoir jeté un regard haineux vers le général, fait demi tour, les poings serrés.

Papa ! Papa, attends !

Sam, après avoir tourné un visage désolé et désespéré vers Jack, pars à la poursuite de son père. Jack baisse la tête, soulagé et à la fois très mal à l'aise.

Kerry fixe intensément O'Neill.

- Je le savais, se décide à dire Kerry. Je l'ai toujours su. Ce qui te retenait, c'était donc bien elle…

Il ne dit rien et se rassoit

- Jack, tu te rends compte dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis…

­…

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite ( enfin, jusqu'au jour où vous verrez l'épisode en question) !

: Dans l'épisode « Convenance » (je crois ), Pete demande Sam en mariage (et oui ! Moi aussi ça m'énerve ! Il peut pas la lâcher ce & # !µ $£ de Pete ! D'après les rumeurs, elle accepte. Mais…  (sourire excessivement niais)

: Kerry Jonhson est une femme qui travaille pour la porte des étoiles, il me semble en tant que civile. Jack va avoir une relation avec elle.

PS : Ne m'en veuillez pas trop pour ce petit délire dans la « Note de l'auteur », j'ai pété un câble à cause de la rentrée qui approche……Oui, je sais ! è …Y a pas que ce jour là que j'ai pété mon câble, mais c'était pas la peine de le dire ! Allez, à la prochaine !

samandjacksg1free.fr

« Et c'est bien ça le problème ! Vous ne dites jamais rien ! »

Je suis complètement d'accord!  
JACK!Tu pourrais pas apprendre mieux ton script!

Pour l'auteur, je me demandai si tu étais d'ac pour ke je la mette sur mon site (c le site du forum) et si tu en as d'autre n'hésite pas à me les envoyer en pièce jointe par mail : samandjacksg1free.fr

j'adore ta fic !c'est juste comme ça que j'imaginais ce genre de scène!  
allez jack dit lui!stp tu ne vois pas notre désespoir à toutes ou quoi?

j'ai bcp aimé ta ff!  
j'espère kon va bientot pouvoir en lire dotre!


End file.
